


Anywhere You Go, I'll Follow

by Decaykid



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry. I imagine a hacker like you isn't used to disposing of dead bodies."<br/>"I'm not good at that sort of thing, but, well, you can't waste your time when trespassing, so..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere You Go, I'll Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Final interpretation of Choe's statement to Rikako when he says "doesn't do well around blood and stuff".

Ever since being drafted into the military at the age of fifteen, Choe Gu-sung has spent his life behind a screen, its dim light his only constant company. The higher ups had quickly realize his aptitude for technology. It's there that he learned to hack and write code.

Even now, with the smell of blood still lingering as Makishima drives down the streets on a quite night, Choe busies himself on his phone, its light illuminating his face like a sickly halo. His heart is still pounding against his ribcage, the whole situation had been bizarre, surreal. When Makishima had asked for his assistance on something, he'd never imagine it would be tapping a mat down and arranging an array of tools for Mido-san to use on his next victim, who's voice can be heard in the room next door.

Despite being in the Korean military, Choe never saw a bit of action. His portion of the war was down with a keyboard as he worked to break through security or to hack government files. His life afterwards wasn't much different. He wondered the world, however it was so broken after the war, their wasn't much fun to be had. Then he ended up in Japan, with all it's technology, both new and advanced and Sybil gained his curiosity. He eventually met Makishima-san, and of course, everything changed.

Everything is one big adrenaline rush, from their simple conversations to their more sinister ones of anarchy and murder. Choe feels alive when he's around Makishima, and here lately he finds he's been stepping away from the screens to see what kind of mischief they can get into. The excitement he feels is exhilarating, even if some experiences leave him feeling unsettled. Nights like tonight, for example, where his hands shake as his thumb coasts over the screen, seeking comfort in the pixilated data.

"Sorry, I imagine a hacker like you isn't used to disposing of dead bodies." Makishima's calm voice cuts through his nervous ponderings.

"I'm not good at that sort of thing, but, well, you can't waste your time when trespassing, so..." he glances from his phone to the white haired enigma beside him, amber eyes trained on the road ahead. Choe's never had the ability to weave words together like Makishima can, and his frayed nerves have left him a stuttering mess. Apparently the night's incident has affected him more than he realized, and he's not the only one to notice.

"By the way... what do you think of Mido Masatake?"

"He does worry me. A show-off isn't suited to a life of crime." Choe replies, more collected.

"That's precisely what makes this interesting."

Choe slips his phone into his pocket, finding himself at ease as Makishima begins his familiar preaching. He falls into the familiar drone, the cadence of tests and souls. The conversation feels natural and Choe relaxes, his hands steadying and his heart slows. They continue on about Mido-san and Choe never looks away from Makishima. He thinks of all the things he's done for the man beside him, how drastically his life has changed since meeting him, and how eagerly he'd do it all over again.

And he does do it again. He finds himself in a skirt, exchanging hushed words with Rikako Ouryou about a delivery. That evening he gets to share with her his recent revelations.

"I don't know what it is, but when I'm with him, it's like I'm reliving my childhood or something. What mischief could we get up to in order to surprise society? My head is filled with those thoughts."

"I know the feeling."

Somehow he doubts she does. She hasn't experienced Makishima-san the way he has. She's never been by his side as they escape close calls or sticky situations. She's never had long discussions of books or plans or Sybil over tea, listening as Makishima enchants you with words, as though weaving some kind of spell.

_'I guess geniuses who use their talents for the wrong purposes always gather around him,'_ she'd said, _'And you're one of them, right, Choe Gu-Sung?'_

Perhaps he isn't the only one, after all. Maybe there is something about him that drives whoever he meets to give into their darkest desires, and Choe's just another one of them.

"You always leave right before the really fun stuff begins. It's a shame you miss it."

"Unfortunately, I don't do to well around blood and stuff, so..."

Choe doesn't mind serving Makishima. He isn't bothered by the crazy errands or getting into mischief, crossing over his own boundaries and pushing himself beyond his limits for him. Pretty young girls in skirts and stockings, however, can only take him so far.

His personal suspicions and paranoia are confirmed as he leads Rikako to her death, the hunting grounds for Senguji Toyohisa. Feeling as though he has something to prove, that he isn't as disposable as their easy come, easy go clientele, he sticks around, fighting the urge to flinch at each gunshot and every scream.

_"You too will be discarded eventually when Makishima-sensei gets bored of you."_

_"You don't have to worry about that."_

Choe finds it doesn't bother him afterall, though he's happy to see the girl go. There was something about her that was quite unnerving. He decides he'll go to the ends of the Earth, of Japan, of Sybil, at Makishima's side, until one day he decides he's of no use. As long as he can serve him in the meantime, as long as Choe brought something into Makishima's life, even if it's superficial and temporary, or will fade away with time, it'll make it all worth it in the end.


End file.
